


Exit the Fall

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Ogata-san. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Oh god. What have I done?
> 
> Prompt: Ogata/Hikaru

"I hate you," Hikaru feels compelled to inform him, even though he's arching his back, and _you_ is more of _youuahhhh_. He can feel Ogata-san's smirk against the nape of his neck, but before he can say or do anything to wipe the damn thing off his face, Ogata-san's hand is stroking his dick and moving his hips, and all Hikaru can do is moan and open up.

"You were saying, Shindou-kun?" Ogata-san's voice is in his ear, and it's a little breathy – okay, a _lot_ breathy – and Hikaru groans. Ogata-san takes this as encouragement and shoves Hikaru's face into the pillow, both hands on his hips now and thrusting faster and harder. 

Hikaru tries to bite his lip – he really does, because the last thing he wants is to inflate Ogata-san's already overly obese ego – but the whine leaves his throat and suddenly he's chanting, "Harder, harder, god damn it, Ogata-sensei," (and Ogata-san picks up a little there, the fucking pervert) "fuck me _harder_." And then suddenly his vision goes black and he's coming onto the (Egyptian) cotton sheets.

Ogata-san lasts only a moment longer – damn him – but then he's gone stock still, and Hikaru can feel him spasm. Once he's done, and they're cleaned up (and, by cleaned up, Hikaru means on their backs with the condom somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can), he stares up at the ceiling. "You know," he says around a yawn. "I still hate you."


End file.
